Illegal Love
by batchick 16
Summary: During a party, Mustang went behind Eden Elric's back and hurt her beyond belief. After returning from a mission, Ed is still bitter, but hardly letting it show more than usual. To help her out, Mustang makes her go to his house so they can talk things out. One shot lemon between Mustang and female Ed.


**Soooo I know that I am supposed to be working on my other stories, but this was causing me to be unable to update. I though it was all that bad and decided to post it. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own fullmetal alchemists.**

Eden and Alice Elric stood outside the offices of Mustang and the others just staring at the door.

"Sister... You know we have to go in at some point. We can't stand here all day." Alice said, her voice echoing slightly in her armor.

Ed still couldn't believe that their father had a seven foot tall suit of armor that was meant for a woman inside the room where he usually did his alchemy. Who the hell made such a thing? What woman was seven feet tall? Oh well, it worked out for her and Alice. At least her little sister didn't have to walk around with a man's body so to speak. The number of questions that would have arisen... Al would never be able to speak.

"I know. I know. I just don't want to deal with this right now. The last person I want to see right now is _him."_ Ed told her sister, referring to the colonel.

"Sister..."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is that is going on between you and the colonel but-"

"Alice, don't go there right now."

"Oh, okay."

Opening the door Ed took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

A few heads looked up. There were a few hi's before Hawkeye told Ed that the colonel was waiting for her.

"Stay out here with these guys, alright Al?" Ed told her sister.

"Um... Okay."

Ed walked over to the door to Mustang's office and threw it open in her usual noisy manner. The colonel didn't even look up at her, already knowing who it was. She slammed the doors shut. The only thing the bastard behind the desk had to say was, "Lock it."

She did and walked over to his desk. She threw the report that had been in her hands down on his desk roughly.

"Here, jackass." She said, her voice full of more venom than usual.

He sighed.

"Look Eden, I know we had an argument right before you left for that mission. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything you don't mean. I also don't want you to say things just to make me happy." She replied, her voice a deadly calm whisper.

"Then what can I say to make it so you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"Whatever you want to say. Doesn't matter to me."

He sighed again and got up. He moved around his desk to stand in front of his young, underaged subordinate.

"I had to. You know that. If I didn't then I would have ended up probably being found out, resulting in me getting fired and arrested."

Mustang moved one of his hands to brush hair away from her eyes. She moved her head away from his touch.

"If it could have been avoided, I would have avoided it. I didn't have much of a choice."

"No, but you did have one. You could have just said no and made up some excuse. Hell, you could have just said that you were going to start taking Hughes' pestering to heart. Not even that, you could have said that you weren't feeling too well. You are a clever manipulator, you could have come up with anything to get out of it, but no. You chose the easy way."

"You think that it was _easy_ for me?" He demanded, his tone becoming angry and deadly.

"It seemed easy enough. After all, that is the choice you made. You don't have a tendency to make wrong choices so it must have been the easiest. Either that or it doesn't matter to you either way."

He bent down so they were face to face.

"Do _not_ pretend to know how I feel. If it- if _you-_ didn't matter to me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. We also wouldn't have gotten into that argument right before you left. _Hell,_ if I didn't care then I wouldn't be risking _everything_ I have worked for since joining the military for whatever this is that is between us. Every secret meeting, every touch, every unprofessional interaction between us is a risk I take. I did what I felt was necessary. In the process of protecting what we have, I hurt us instead. I am sorry I made you feel as though you don't mean anything to me. If it helps any, I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time. Afterwards when I got home I nearly drank myself to death because of the guilt."

"You know what the worst part is? It isn't even that you did what you did. Nor is it that you didn't even tell me what you were planning on doing. The worst part was walking into the party to see you drunk with your _tongue_ down that woman's throat and your _hand slipping into her shirt_ before you both stumbled upstairs to a bedroom. I had to see that, pretend I wasn't hurt but utterly disgusted, and later go back to my hotel with Al and _still_ pretend that nothing was wrong. The only time I could actually show that I was hurting was when I was in the bathroom. Even then I had to stay calm and quiet. I couldn't cry. I couldn't yell. I couldn't throw a tantrum. I couldn't do _anything._ All I could do was stare in the mirror and ask how I got myself into this mess with you, and how could I actually have let you convince me that I was different that the normal sluts you fuck."

Roy stood up to his whole height. He had not known she was at the party when he went off with the girl, never mind that she saw him with her. Every word she said was like a knife to his heart.

"I didn't know you saw that. I tried to work as fast as I could to prevent that. I am sorry." He told her lightly.

She wasn't looking at him. He took her face in both of his hands and raised her head so that their eyes met.

"You need to believe me when I say that you _are_ different. I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't. Why would I? This is illegal in every sense of the word. If we are not careful, my life will be over. I wouldn't risk that over any of those women."

"But you'll risk it for a girl. What happens when I'm not a girl anymore?"

Mustang smiled slightly.

"You already aren't a girl anymore."

Eden looked deep into his eyes to see how much truth was behind his words.

"Come to my house at the edge of town at seven. We can talk about this more then. I need to get back to work and we need to prevent people from getting suspicious." Mustang spoke, removing his hands from her face.

She nodded and he returned to his seat. She unlocked the door and slammed the doors open barking out "Let's go, Al." Before storming out of the offices. Alice followed quickly saying her goodbyes. Mustang returned to doing his work and all at the office returned to normal. All the while he couldn't get her words out of his head. He had caused her so much pain and couldn't even vent it out. He was going to have to change that. Later he would let her yell, scream, cry, and even tear his body apart if she needed to.

Only for her.

When seven came around Eden managed to get away without Alice. After simply telling her sister that she needed to take care of something alone and that she didn't know when she would return she left and began the walk to Mustang's place. Technically he had meant for her to be there at seven, but she couldn't bring herself to be on time. That would mean more time that she would spend with him. She was hurt too badly by his betrayal to do so.

And so she found herself on Mustang's front door step at almost seven thirty. She knocked and a moment later he opened the door and let her in.

"I was worried. I thought something happened to you." He said as way of greeting.

Ed shook her head and removed her coat.

"I just left late." She said, her voice a dull monotone.

He took her coat from her and hung it up on a hook by the door. He led her into the living room and sat down on the couch. She sat on the couch as well but not touching him. She looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"I thought about what you said in the office about not being able to cry about this and what not." He said.

"Okay...?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice besides me there is no one around to hear you. I already know about us so you don't have to hide this from me. You can do what ever you need to let out the emotions that you are keeping in."

"Thanks, but I'm over it. I don't think I could cry right now even if I wanted to."

"It isn't healthy to keep your emotions all bottled up all the time. Is there anything I can do to help you let it out?"

She shrugged and he thought for a long moment. An idea popped in his head. It was horrible and would hurt her deeply, but it might just work.

"Eden, you and I both know that this is still hurting. You just need help letting your hurt feelings show."

"I thought that guys weren't supposed to like talking about their feelings."

"I am not talking about my feelings, I am talking about your feelings. There is a difference. And while I don't want to do this, I feel like it is necessary to help you start feeling better."

Eden raised an eyebrow.

"For the past six months we have been having sex whenever you are in Central. From my point of view, the first time was a way to finally relieve the desire I had accumulated for you to the point that it was painful. I thought that would be it. But that one time... it was, and still is, burned into my memory. I know it is for you too considering it was your first time."

She blushed and looked away. He turned her face towards him and continued.

"Then we were having sex again. And again. And again. Now emotions are involved and every moment we are not together is like hell. I stopped sleeping around. People started to notice that I wasn't sharing a different bed every few nights with a different woman. And then there was the party."

Mustang watched Ed tense. Suspicion crept onto her face.

"Havoc bet me that I couldn't get a woman from the party to sleep with me in under an hour. I knew if I refused two things would happen. The first is that Havoc would never let me live it down. The second that he would become suspicious and never let it drop. I couldn't let that happen. So, I found the easiest looking woman, shared many drinks with her over a thirty minute time span, and made a move on her. At that point I was wasted. However, with every drink I consumed I kept thinking about you. When the time came for me to start touching and kissing her I felt like a traitor. I wanted to get the act done with so I could leave. When we eventually got to a bedroom I lifted her dress off of her and unclipped her bra. I kissed her neck as I cupped her breasts with my hands. You and I are as together as we can be and was _groping_ another woman. I ran my fingers across her nipples as she removed my shirt. We fell onto the bed and I sucked on her neck and breasts. My hands crept down to quickly remove her panties. I slid my fingers in her and began to finger fuck her. "

At this point Eden looked away. Despite this however he could tell that she was starting to tear up.

"She removed my pants and boxers. I removed my fingers from her and slipped on a condom."

Eden started shaking her head. Tears could finally be seen sliding down her face.

"I didn't hesitate before thrusting into her. You were in my mind and yet I didn't hesitate to _fuck_ her and hurt you."

 _"Stop."_ Eden whispered.

"I pulled out after a moment before moving back in."

 _"Stop_ it." Eden said louder this time.

He heard her. He really did. However he knew that she needed more to be able to let it all come flooding out rather that trickling.

"I did that over and over. Eventually she came around me and I came into the condom-"

"Stop talking. _Please."_

"while I was burried deep in her."

Eden leapt from the couch and started pacing around. She was definitely letting it all out now. Her crying rang through the entire house. And while he knew it was necessary for her to eventually feel better, it broke his heart to see her so sad. The tears he caused were streaming down her face. Her sobs were ripped from her body. It looked rather painful.

"And then I pulled out a second after I finished, threw the condom out, got dresses, and got the hell out of the house. I then walked home, drank until I passed out, and slept on my kitchen table. I didn't go to my room because it reminds me of every time we have been together. You are the only woman I have ever brought to my room. After what I did to you and what we have going on between us I didn't deserve or want to remember how well we fit together." He finished.

She looked at him.

"How could you do that to me? And this! I would have gotten over it eventually. Why did you have to tell me in _detail_ what you did to her? You know this hurt me so-"

"I did it so you would let out what you are really feeling. You have a habit of only showing certain emotions." He got up and walked over to her. "You need to know, Eden, you don't have to hide what you feel with me. I am here for you." He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. "I will always be here for you." He whispered.

She looked up at him.

"You don't mean that. Eventually you will get board of me, assuming you haven't already, and move on to someone else." She said.

Her sobs had calmed down and her tears flowing slower. He looked at her.

"You know of my plans to become Fehurer, right?" He asked. She nodded. "It has been my one goal for years. It is what keeps me going. Well, now I have another goal." He wiped her tears away. "I will do all that I can to help you and your sister get your bodies back. After that, when you leave the military, which I know you will, I want you by my side always until the day I die. As I plan to one day rule this country, I plan to have you at every event sitting in the Fehurer's wife's seat. If you will allow it."

"I don't think you realize what you just said."

"I am thirty, Eden. I think I know exactly what I just said. When you are older, and no longer my subordinate, I want you to be mine. Forever. In a way I guess you could call this an informal marriage proposal."

She gasped. The tears had finally stopped. She was looking at him to see how much he actually meant of his words. He dried her face one last time.

"I am sorry I hurt you. I won't do it again. Next time I will simply say that I am done with one night stands. Which, I am. I have you now and forever."

Eden kissed him. He held her to him tighter and returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she sucked on it lightly. She pulled away after a few moments.

"I don't know about you, but I vote on moving this to the bedroom." She said, her breath labored.

He smirked and picked her up. He carried her to his room, and dropped her lightly on the bed. He laid over her a moment later and they continued to make out. His hands were on her hips and her's were in his hair. She still had on her black jacket over a tank top. He removed the jacket and pulled the tank top over her head revealing her bra and her automail. He kissed his way down from her face, to her automail port and her scar, down to her covered breasts. He unclipped her bra and removed it from her body. His mouth and hands then attacked the two hills and their peaks. She gasped and moaned. Her back arched. Eden then removed her gloves and his shirt and let her flesh hand wander around the chiseled panes of his chest and stomach. As usual when she did this, he lifted her metal one and put it to his body along side her flesh one. He knew that she was sensitive about her metal limbs. He always made sure to let her know some how that he was okay with them. They were a part of her. Therefore, they were prefect.

Needing to be closer to him, Eden began undoing his belt and pulling is pants down. Mustang smirked against her skin and stood up. He removed his pants and boxers before taking off her shoes, pants, and panties. She moved up on the bed so her head was resting on the pillows. He went into his nightstand and removed a new box of condoms. He opened the box, got a condom, opened the wrapper, slipped it on and lied back down on the bed. He moved so he was between her legs and pulled said legs around his waist. To see if she wet enough he touched her womanhood with one of his hands. He made contact and rubbed her liquid around a bit. She moaned and to tease her a bit, he slipped two fingers in her at the same time. He rubbed her inner walls.

"Roy, please, I need you, not your hand." She gasped.

He chuckled and removed his fingers from her. To make him stop laughing, she grabbed his member and pulled it towards her. It was his turn to moan as he thrusted into her hand. That was all the convincing he needed. He moved her hand from him and aligned himself at her entrance. He kisses her sweetly as he slowly entered her. Her back arched at the first connection and he burried his head in her neck. For a moment neither one moved. Eventually he pulled almost completely out and pushed himself completely in. She moaned and with every thrust he increased his speed. It came to a point to where he was pistoning in her with enough force that she was worried that he would leave bruises for a moment. When he started sucking on her neck, she was positive she was going to have one there. One of his hands was stimulating her left breast while the other gripped her right hip to try and reduce her movement away from him that occurred with his every thrust. If he left finger bruising on her hips she would have no way of explaining them to anyone, especially Alice. Despite this, she urged him to move into her harder.

He complied and they both moaned, though his was more grunt that moan. They were both coming close to their finish. Eden couldn't stop herself as she brought both hands around his back. When he hit her g-spot specifically hard she dug her nails into his back. Luckily her metal hand had no nails, however he would have bruises. That didn't stop him from arching into her nails, causing her nails to scratch him and create the foundation for five bruises to later be formed down his back. The marks they were leaving on one another were going to cause issues later on, but neither one cared. They were too drunk off of passion and the promise made earlier.

"Oh God, Eden, scratch and bruise me again." Mustang moaned.

She did. This fueled his passion and he thrusted into her harder and faster. She let her head fall back and a mix of a moan and a gasp fell from her lips. He kissed all around her neck and on the opposite side of where he had given her a hicky, he began to give her another one. His hand on her hip moved to her shoulder to better hold her body to keep it from moving up when his hips met hers. He lifted her legs higher and tighter around his waist giving him a better angle.

She was close. So very close. It wouldn't be long now until she came.

"Roy, I'm almost there." She managed to moan.

"Me too. Damn, your tightness never fails to amaze me." He replied, his voice dripping desire and longing for release.

And then it happened. She tightened around him and his hips became erratic until he finally stilled. As her inner muscles spasmed he let himself go into the condom he wore. After they both let go, they stayed connected for a while. She could feel him softening right before he pulled out. He rolled off of her, removed the latex, and threw it in the trash from where he lay in bed. He wrapped Eden in his arms and they both lay there with their hearts racing and breaths escaping in gasps. When they finally calmed down, he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hmm... That was amazing." Eden told him softly as to not ruin the after sex mood.

"You know, you are the best partner I have ever had. Considering you are going to be there to watch me turn into an old man, that is a good thing for my sex life. At least I will be able to say it ends in a great finish." He told her.

She lightly smacked him on the chest and he laughed.

"Yeah well-" she started to say.

The sound of his front door opening was more than enough to get them out of bed and to where their cloths lay on the floor. In the living room they could hear Hughes and Alice in the living room. However, they heard another set of footsteps.

Now fully dressed, they straightened out their cloths. They were able to hide all the marks they left on each other. However, they didn't have time to hide their messed up hair, the messed up sheets on the bed, the smell of sex in the room, and the condom in the otherwise empty trashcan near the door before said door opened and Hughes, Alice, and Hawkeye walked in. At seeing the two they all froze.

"Sister? What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Al! Hey, um well, just visiting the Bastard over here. He wanted to talk things out after our argument from before. What are the three of you doing here? Especially coming in without knocking?" Eden replied.

"We did knock. There was no answer." Hawkeye told her.

"So you all decided to just come into my house?" mustang asked.

"Well, considering you were supposed to be at my place for dinner well over an hour ago, we didn't see the harm." Hughes said.

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. I invited the whole gang. They are there with Gracia and Elysia. On my way home I went to invite the girls but Ed wasn't there. Al left a note and came with Hawkeye and myself to my place until Gracia told me you weren't there yet. We decided to collect you. We didn't expect to find young Eden though."

"So tell me, what part of your conversation required the two of you to go to the bedroom?" Hawkeye asked, her voice threatening.

Ed looked at each person that was around her. She put her hand on Mustang's shoulder.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom. I think you can handle this." She said and ran off to the attached bathroom.

"What? Eden!" He yelled.

He looked beck to the others with him.

"Um..." He started.

Hughes looked down into the trash bin and saw the condom. Even though he knew what had happened in the room already, this confirmed it.

"Why don't you two wait in the living room while I talk to Roy. I will send Ed out in a little bit." He said to Hawkeye and Alice. the two left after a moment's hesitation. Hughes walked into the room and shut the door. The two men could hear the faucet turn on before turning off again. A moment later Ed walked out. Seeing the two men in the room she stood still.

Her hair was a lot better than it was before. She was now a lot more composed than she was before.

"Good, you are out. I want to talk to the both of you. Sit down and listen." Hughes ordered.

Both Mustang and Ed sat on the bed. Hughes stood in front of them.

"Okay, I don't know if Alice understands what happened in here, but Hawkeye and I do. I really hope you both know what you are getting yourselves into. This is beyond illegal."

"We know. We know. Trust me, we have had many conversations about that. It's just..." Mustang sighed.

Eden leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Hughes watched this with interest.

"I never thought I would live to see the day where Roy Mustang would find someone who he wants for more than a few nights." He said, almost to himself.

The two on the bed looked at each other. Mustang smiled.

"Neither did I." He said before gently kissing Ed on the lips.


End file.
